the slave queen and her prince
by Bakergirl14
Summary: they met when they at a school function and fell in love but because they were from different worlds they went separate ways. years later one is going to be a ruler and the other is going to live a simple life. But suddenly She went from having a simple life to being sold to a man who doesn't love her. And the man who she met at school now I don't own winx or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**i changed the summary a**

 **they met when they at a school function and fell in love but because they were from different worlds they went separate ways. years later one is going to be a ruler and the other is going to live a simple life. But suddenly She went from having a simple life to being sold to a man who doesn't love her. And the man who she met at school now must come and save the one who he loves and was supose to marry when he was younger. But when tragedy strikes will her real power come to light. and will there relationship last?**

I don't own winx.

Alfea senior year:

Bloom pov,

I've known him for 4 years and we have been dating for 3 years. I know after Graduation we won't be together ever again he will go off to marry a royal duchess while I go off to find out who I will marry when I get home to the Viking plant. So right now all I have to do is take a mental picture of him. I wish we can just be together.

Skys pov.

We've been dating for 3 years after that first year I wanted to propose but I didn't because I knew it wouldn't work. I hate how in a few days we will graduate from our schools and I will never see her again.

A few days later

(It was the day of graduation of Red Fountain and Alfea:)

Faragondas pov,

"Today we are to celebrate the accomplishment's of these young ladies and gentlemen. you all have proven how strong you are and how much u love your planets. Girls you are each being given a box in these boxes are communicators for when there is a crises you can go and solve it together. Gentlemen here are your boxes thease will contain special weapons that you will use to help these fine girls." After her speech everyone got up and cheered for the winx and specialists.

Later that night

the girls were strolling around with their boy friends except bloom because Sky had to go home. Bloom was in her room packing to leave since she got a message from her parents saying she was chosen to marry the prince of tarris. Before bloom left she decided to leave her friends a video voicemail before she left.

"Hey girls so I left this for you because my parents have decided to marry me off to the king of my home planet. I didn't want to leave this way but I have to leave now. Hope u all have fantastic lives with the ones u love. I will probably see u guys around but this might be goodbye forever. I do have one request keep up the winx save people and make this dimension safe."

A few hours later

the winx had finally gotten back to thier dorm room. The first to see the message was of course Stella.

With bloom..

I was staring through the windiw of my familys ship thinking of what this guy is like. Then i get pulled back into reality when the ship stops in front of the gate to the royal palace. As the gates open i look down to the locket that ive been wearing for the past 3 yrs.

As we pulled up to the dors to the palace i start to worry because ive heard what he does to test out his bought fiances. As i walked in to the palace i see that my guards have been replaced by the palace guards. As i look back to the doors closing the guards start to get a little bit rougher as they squeeze my arms and yank me to a room that is dark, When we walk in they put me in the middle if the room then exit the room as two maids walk in and change me into new clothes.

Back with winx...

After them hearing her message stella ran out of the living room and into her room where there she called her fiance. And told him everything. then he told sky. sky then raced to his home as soon as possible to gather stuff to get bloom back. As soon as he got on his bike he headed for a open field to open a portal.

When he got to erakylon he raced to his room. Half way through packing he was getting ready to go to his true love then he turnwd around to see his parents coming in. "what are u guys doing here?" sky asked with looked.

"were here to tell u about who u are suppose to marry."

"and who is that?"

"its the domino princess bloom. But since she went missing 15 yrs ago we are gonna let u marry whoever."

"really well i know who its bloom my girlfriend frim alfea butvi have to go save her right now. I am just curious what did she look like the princess?"

after he looked at the picture that his parents had given him he took the picture and his bag to alfea so tecna can do some facial recogintion. After about an hour he got up to tecnas room had her scan that photo to one he had of bloom. But since it was going to be awhile he decided to take stella and brandon, flora and helia while the others stayed behind for the results.

As they all reached the portal entrance they all feared that something bad happened to bloom. After a few minutes they passed through the entrance they parked the ship where no one would see it then the gitls used thier magic to camoflouge it. And then stella did her normal thing and changed thier outfits to fit thier new found enviorment.

As they got into town they saw a poster and when looking at they saw that it was for kings upcoming wending. "woe i feel bad for this girl" as brandon said that stella got out her phone and played a part of blooms message she left.

"...marry me off to the king of my home planet. Thats bloom shes getting married today were to late.". They all had a sad look but they were still determined to save her.

Back with bloom...

When i arrivwd at the palace they placed a thick gold necklace with a lock in the front. I was getting ready when i felt something. I felt good magic. But then i heared the door open and in the door way i saw two men. I then headed out the door to meet my fate.

It took about 15-20 mins to get to where i was meeting the king. When i got there i faced him and he grabed my vail and pulled it over my head. We then said the vows and after the rest i went with him down the isle and at the end we went differnt ways to get ready for our wedding night. when i was done They took me down to a room under the palace where i walked through double doors. When i walked through i noticed everyone had left and it was just the king and i. I was just standing there for about 5 minutes or so while he walked in a circle around me. He then used his magic to throw me on the bed and then used his magic to tie me to the ends of the bed except for my feet those where tied together and then tied to the railing. After he was done he just looked at me and then smiled while gagging me. all I heard for the next few minutes was a spell that just made me feel stuck like i couldn't move anything. When he stopped he walked over to the fire pit and grabbed a burner and made sure it was hot enough. He then walked over to me and placed the symbol onto my body to show that i was his property and if anyone touched me they would die.

After awhile he lit that settle then he went down to my legs and untied them. When he was done he climed on top of me and his fun with me for about a few minutes. After he was done having sex with me he. Left the room and a few seconds after a few maids came in and untied me where they could dress me in the appropriate attire for a queen. when i was done they showed me to my room that was up in the tower as i walk in there i headed straight to the window seat where i just sat there over looking the my new home.

 **A month later...**


	2. Chapter 2

With bloom...

Iam still looking out the window every minute i can the other times iam eathier eating or getting beat up by my sadly to say husband. But as this month goes by i start to feel weaker every day i fear because my power was taken from me i wont last longer.

With sky...

Its been a month since i found out that i was suppose to marry bloom from the start and that she was the lost princess. Weve been wanting to give up and we might as well because we cant be serching for much longer. So i go back to domino to look for any clues and thanx to the king and queen i was able to get into the royal libary and find the destiney book. When i found the book in the libary i opened it and suddenly i found on the page some of what i was looking for. a page that was ripped out and on the page it was bloom as a baby. Then suddenly a man appered from the book.

"hello iam richard what can i help u with?"

"well for starters can u tell me why this page was ripped out?"

"yes such a sad story, are princess got taken by the old royal sorcer who was blinded by power that he wanted to take over the kingdom. But when the king and queen defeated him they didnt relize what it costed them. When they were done with the final battle with him they walked to where the princess was and noticed she was gone. the king sent his army to go look for his heir. But after a month they gave up and he came in here and tore out the last and only photo of are princess. And to this day there is only one photo of the princess and thats when the family had there portrit done. so now every year on her birthday the people light lanterns for her."

"that is a sad story thank you for the little story. now that i know what happened i know how to get her." sky then headed back to the castle to talk a little with the royal family.

At the castle...

Sky walked through the doors and bowed to the royals and asked them if they could talk somewhere. So they all walked to the libary. when they reached the libary they could tell something was up.

"I know where the lost princess is."

with shocked gfaces the queen then asked "where is my baby girl my little phonix dragon?"

Shocked at what he just heared "what do you mean by phonix dragon?"

"our daughter is the beholder of two powers. But for right now she just has the dragon in her but when she tured 18 it would die out and her true power would come out as the phonix."

"well i dint know that, but your daughter is in the evil dimension. Would u like to know how she has been?"

"Yes we would."

"well when she was taken she was given to a noble family by the king and told them that she was ro marry a king in the future and the king was to be his son. When she grew up they sent her to alfea because they wanted her to control her powers. And just about a month ago she left to marry him. But iam determined to save her and bring her home. I know that your oldest daughter has married to my cousin but can you still alow me to marry bloom when i get her back."

"Yes you may we wouldnt want a love so strong to be broken.Especially the leaders of the guardians"

The guardians what are they?"

They are the rulers of every kingdom and thier spouse."

Then suddenly sky felt a pain. What was that"

Something must have happened to bloom because you wouldnt be having thease pains if you two wernt connected. You must find her fast."

After sky had felt no more pain he bowed to the king and queen and then left with a determined attitued.

Back with bloom...

i felt the pain in me. I knew it was because of my power. after the pain leaves sadlt to say my husband walks in with 2 guards who walk over to me and grabs me. "i know your dying so to save me the preasure of the public seeing u iam having my gards take you to the catacoms where i have something special for you." he said this with a slight smirk on his face. Next thing i know is his gurds taking me down to the catacombs and hanging me aginst the walls with chains. Then i noticed every thing started to go black. a few minutes later i wake up and see that my husband is standing in front of me waiting for me to wake up. "ah there you are." He said with a smile.

"what are you going to do with me this time." i said nervously.

"iam going to take your memories of your stupid friends and your stupid prince away." as he said that with a smile i felt tears going down my face.

then all i heard was a chant and everything went dark agin. and as soon as i woke up to a pounding headache I noticed i was in bedroom. and he was sitting on my brd next to me. "whats going on?"

"oh honey you fell and hit your hed and you fell because you havent been eating."

"that makes since so what do we have planned today?"

"well we have a ceremony to attend"

"whats the ceremony for?"

"its for you and youll see soon. Your maids eill be in shortly."

A few moments later my maids came in and dressed me in a coat that had a hood abd buttons up in the front. And my feet were in sandals and then finally there placed a headband in my hair that was tied up in a braid.

Then they walked me out to a hut outside where we would wait in a back room and wait untill someone came for me. Then 10 minutes later we heard music going and some one nocked on the door and the maids then led me to the door. I didnt want to know what was going to happen but then the doors opened and i left my thoughts. since i didnt know what was going on i waa only thinking about my husband my true love which is wierd i thought there was someone else.

As the ceremony begins two of the maids grab my arms and lead me outside where two men grabed my arms and two men grabed my legs. they took me over to a table and laid me down. As i just laid there i saw a man on my left holding a bowl and then another man on my right opens my cloak and takes a brush from thw bowl and draws a circle with a few symbols in it then he walked over to my head and just stood there.

Then i noticed my husband was climbing on top of me and gave a nod to the man that was standing right above me and he then bent down and just started to kiss me. Whaile this man was kissing me my husband started to have sex with me. After awhile the man stopped kissing me and my husband also stopped. When the ceremony was done i was takin to my room where i was dressed in a small night gown and was toled to clime into the middle which i did. Next thing i know i see him standing there at the end of the bed and he says to me as he climbs on top of me "even though the ceremony is over i want to love you myself, my lips on your lips included. But i need to know will you let me enter you my love." and of course i had to reply "yes you can my love." then we began to have love.

Skys pov..

After i left domino i headed to solaria where all of the winx and thier boyfriends were. When i got there i walked into the castle straight into the council meeting room where everyone was sitting. As i walked in i heared brandon start speaking.

"whats so important sky? that you had to call us all here."

"for starters brandon i called you guys here because i have a lead and info on bloom and whaile i was on domino her highness quen marion wanted me to give you all thease gems"

With a puzzeled look stella looks at me and says "i want to know first before we get to the gems whats the lead and info on bloom about?"

"the lead is that she is the new queen of the dark dimenshion. And the info is that blooms biological parents is the royal family of domino and that she is the long lost fairy princess with the phonix power"


	3. Chapter 3

They all had curious looks on thier faces.

 **back with bloom...**

after a few days later my husband gave back my magic becquse he didnt want me to suffer anymore. But i still feel like iam not suppose to be with him and there is someone elase in my life.

When it reahed night my husband came in and asked me to follow him into a room in the cata combs. As i followed him in our pajamas i noticed there were more men in the room as well with us. When we stopped in the middle of the room i see him in front of me ready to kiss me. So he then faces me and gently lays me down on the cold cement ground and starts to take off my clothes and tie my arms and legs down. It was cold and then i noticed the others started to crawl on the ground and then each one of them found a spot on me and started to kiss me. After awhile my husband got up abd so did the other men and they all left. All i could hear was chatter going on in the back. Then my husband came in and bent down and said "sweetie the men that were just in hear were biders they wanted to taste you before they decided if they were gonna buy you." i then look at him with a curious look And said " why are you selling me?"

"iam selling you because the love is gone and plus when i gave back your power i only gave it back because that was the only way you stayed alive a little bit longer. " he then got up and went to the door that had a man waiting to come in. When the man came in he walked over and untied my legs and arns And dressed me so he could move me to somewhere else. he then led me out of the castle and to a store lime place. When i got in there he took me in the back and dressed me in another out fit. When i was done getting dressed he led me out side and layed me down and told me that there was a bachelor party coming in and that i was the grooms entertainment. after he layed me down he chained me up only on my ankle and then he gave me vack memories and as they all came rushing back all i xould do was to cry.

 **Back with sky...**

after telling everyone what became of her and what is to become they were all shocked because they had no time to process what had happened.

"There is more i learned and its that i have been connected with her since she woke me up from that slumber spell icy put on me. And lately ive been feeling drained and when i felt it on domino thier majesties said it was because something was going on with blooms power. Guys also when we see her first thing we do is take her to get her power because they have had it for years."

Then stella poped up and says "wait how have they had it for years? and I say we start heading out soon if she is getting week and also does anybody have any contacts were we are going?"

Sky then answers at least part of stellas thoughts. "after the previous kings major battle on domino he abducted bloom and when he did this he decided to take the power she would eventurly have the phoniex and after that he gave her to a wealthy family. And they only took her in because the deal was that if they would take her in then there new found daughter would marry his son who is the current king due to his fathers death a year ago.'

After sky got done talking Tecna popped up and said "I can help with know someone over there because before I met you guys at alfea I met another person who was an orphan on blooms planet she was only at alfea a year before she got sold to the palace she is maid to bloom. I just contacted her to see where she was now a days and that's when I found out shes at the palace.'

'this is great so now when do we leave?" stella said.

"well I say now because I don't really feel blooms energy now."

after they all talked they all headed to a ship and headed to the planet.

 _on the ship..._

"ok so I didn't get to tell you guys what the gems are. those gems are what help you transform into your final fairy form one thease five are connected with the sixth one wich I have they will absorb into your bodys and then your lst transformation will hit. and before you ask they arnt absorbing right now because the head guardian isn't here to officialy activate their power."

"ok but I do have question though. how is it that bloom has two powers the phoniex and the dragon flame?" flora asked this because she knew it had to be going through everyones minds.

"yeah I was wondering the same thing because I have two powers as well and how come I can use both at the same time. unlike how blooms first power was and is degrading and the only way we can actually save her is by getting her main and important power back."

sky had then this look like it was a good point luckily he was able to tell them the answer "well you can use both because your mom and dad combined a little bit of solarias sun with your moms power to wear it wouldn't hurt you. but with blooms the flame from orietals house the home of the dragon flame and the ash flame of marions house the house of the phoniex were mostly alike they didn't combine. and they tried to give one to daphene but neither one would work with her because she was already destined to be the sirenix fairy guardian." after explaining he felt a giant pain and then he didnt feel anything.

 **Back with Bloom...**

after awhile i stopped crying and soon after i saw a few men come in and the one who iam guessing is the groom saw me laying on the bed. He then waited at the end of the bed and was waiting to see his party all sitting down. When they where all sitting down he started to climb on top of me when he got to my waist area he stopped and sat up. he then faced his friend who then handed him a knife and with the knife he cut my clothes aftwr all of them were cut he took them off and then just started to have sex with me. after 20 mins he was done and then told his groomsmen they each had 10 mins. after all of them had gone through i felt a giant pain as the pain decreased i fell into a deep sleep.

after bloom fell in the forever sleep the man who bought her called the king.

 **Back with sky...**

they landed in the forest and then tecnas friend handed them clothes that would have them blend in. after changing tecna cloaked the ship so no one would know they were there. When they got off the ship tecnas friend led the winx and specialists towards the castle. After awhile they got to the village. when they got there they saw that everyone was headed for the castle so they decided to go check it out.

 _at the castle..._

the king was standing on the balcony overlooking the courtyard that basically had everyone from the village. a few minutes later down on the ground everyone looks up to see the king standing on the balcony.

"people of this planet, a month and half ago I introduced the new queen to you guys but sadley she has fallen into a forever sleep. we will be taking her body across town to a wide open tomb where all of you can visit our beloved queen, and in this tomb there will a flame and under this flame you can place flowers for the queen. thank you everyone for coming now if you can please line down the dides of the streets as we roll her down on the this main road."

a few minutes later everyone saw the gates of the castle open where everyone saw a priest in front blessing the road they walk on to the tomb and then the king following behind him on a horse. and after the king is a man in the royal funeral cart and on the back of the cart lies a glass coffin holding bloom in a white gown and as she lays, she has flowes surrounding her and her fiery red hair laying over her shoulders. as blooms casket passed by the winx sky couldn't help but shed a small tear as he watches her go to the tomb where she will lay until sky makes it safe for her to wake.


	4. Chapter 4

Afrer they all saw her they regrouped at the ship. when they got there the girls were being hugged by thier boyfriends as they cried and sky was standing aginst a wall looking out the window. then sky went to another room and walked up to a control panel and pressed a button to where it brought up a panel in the middle of the ship. when it was up and running sky called his parents and asked. " parents i need you to get all of the council together. i must tell them some news.

 _in the other room.._

it had been awhile since sky walked into another room to talk to the council. but when he finally walked out he told them what the council agreed upon

" the council said that each planet will bring as many soilders as each planet can and we arr not to do anything untill they come." the winx and specialists looked at each other and agreed on what the council said.

after awhile the soilders arrive. then all of tjem where there they headed towards the castle.

when they got there the winx transformed and when they where ready sky called out to the king and demanded he let bloom go. after a few minutes they saw the king standing behind the gate ready to attack with his army.

they soon then went to battle. sky mainly faught aginst the king while the winx and specialists and soilders fought the kings army. "you can stop this by giving us bloom back. she dosnt belong to you."

" ah but prince sky she does because my father stole her from domino so i could have a powerful women by my side but when she was little and was burning everything thats when my father took her phoniex power and put it some where safe." they continued to battle but when they where worn out they headed back to the safe spots and rested. back at the winx and specialists camp they got a call from the domino family.

"your majesties how do we beat this king?"

"sky to beat this king u will need the phoniex power."

" but thats imposible with bloom asleep." sky said with a curious look on his face.

" no its not sky the winx can use a convergence spell because thier powers stem from blooms power."

the winx and the specialists where so hqppy to hear this so they said there goodbyes to the king and queen and started to devolp a plan.

the next morning the battle continued for another day and on this day both sides wish it would all be over with already. With half of the kingdom already on their sides sky heads over to the tomb that has bloom in it resting with her power above her head.

"oh my sweet beloved bloom I wish you where here to help fight against this evil man that forced you into so many things."

Then next thing sky notices is that the flame is glowing so he stands up, but when he does he sees that it isn't glowing any longer.

"my love ive missed you so much" sky turned around and was amazed by what he saw bloom standing there. but yet it wasn't Bloom it was ghost like figure in front of him. she looked like a nymph. "bloom... How?"

"Sky I am here because when a fairies powers takin from their body then their power can be used to be turned into what I am now a nymph of the phoenix power."

"that explains it. I have so many things to tell you but I don't want to tell you like this"

bloom looked at him like how she would always look at him but if she touched him she would burn him because right now she is basically flame but to become a nymph she would need a spell to turn her into one.

"I want to touch your face agin so bad and kiss you but I cant" sky looks at bloom with curious look. "I cant because I will burn you" to demonstrate what she was talking about she touched the wall and where she touched it she left a burnt spot. after her little demo bloom turned her back towards sky who was looking down at her body in the case looking so peaceful.

"bloom.…" when she heard her name she turned to the door and saw Stella and the rest of her friends at the entrance of the tomb. ".. how are you here right now and out of your body?"

"oh Stella I am a nymph right now but instead of like a ghost I am pearly fire and whatever I touch I burn" they all came closer and they were all crying because they hated seeing their friend like this. then Stella came up with another idea "bloom can u travel outside of this tomb?"

bloom looked at them with a curious face "I can but you all would have to put a spell om me"

stella then looked at her with a curious face "what spell?"

"a spell to turn me into an official nymph"

"bloom we cant do it."

bloom then floated over to her friends and looked at them reassuring them that it would be ok. So in the next few moments the girls created a circle around bloom and casted the spell.

when they saw bloom she looked more like a ghost than anything. but after giving them a reasurring look they all head to the castle. bloom stays back for awhile to look at her body in the case slowly fade away.

"bloom you coming?" said sky as he was waiting in the door way. "yes iam lets go" bloom said back while heading out the tomb door.

as they headed towards the castle they fought off most of the army and when they got to the castle no one was any where. but bloom knew where to check. so they all decided to follow her up the stairs to the main ballroom where they found him looking at the moon through the window.

when they were half way through the room everyone was frozen except bloom.

"ah bloom my dear wife how are you?"

"Shut up ok. I just want my power!"

"I see is it because then your body will be normal again. Because we all know that once your a nymph that's what you'll be the rest of your life" Everyone started to look at bloom in a curious way. "ohh you guys didn't know once someone casts that spell to become a nymph than it can near be reversed because that persons body has vanished." sky then looks at bloom.

"bloom what is he talking about?"

Bloom then turns around to everyone saying "Its true guys I cant return to my body because it vanished. I want my power back because then I can beat you and live happily ever after living a normal life on eraklyon"

she then sees the king laughing. "what is so funny?"

"should i tell you or should your friends here tell you?" king was now looking at sky.

sky takes a deep breath and starts to tell her. " bloom your real parents are the king and queen of domino. and your power isnt just the dragon flame its also the phoniex. but your only use to the dragon flame because your original power was taken when you were little. and thats also around the time you were given by his father to your parents here."

after hearinf this everyone saw bloom start to cry. as bloom was crying she fell to the ground but moments later she lifted her face and everyone saw an angry bloom. when she stood up her nymph for transformed into a beutiful version of a guardian. "all my life i have been living a lie thanks to your family." then with all her might she attacked the king. the duel didnt last long because at one point they both got so week they couldnt even stand but she got him to where his powers let go of her friends. then she got back up and fought agin. at the last part she used her power to hold him still and she slowly glided towards him and placed her hands on each side of his neck and took his power away from him. aftef it was all over they both collapsed on to the ground.

Brandon ran over and put cuffs on him. sky was next to bloom. he was looking her up and down


End file.
